elwoodfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Cyberchase For Real: The Comic characters
This is a list of characters from Cyberchase For Real: The Comic, listed by order of first appearance. Bianca DeGroat Bianca DeGroat is the main character of Cyberchase For Real: The Comic. She is a sassy, immature, young black woman who is constantly getting into bad situations. Her ex-best friend is Kelly, and her ex-boyfriend is Rodney. Appearances *''All'' Fat Friend Fat Friend is the name given to a slightly overweight woman who appears to be acquainted with Bianca. She is extremely sensitive about her weight, and seems to be racist. Appearances *''The Race Card'' Kelly Kelly is Bianca's best friend, who is also black. She is significantly more level-headed than Bianca, often giving her advice and scolding Bianca about her shenanigans. Appearances *''Bianca's Boyfriend'' *''When Harry Met Bianca'' *''Poor Bianca'' *''Bianca Gets Krispy'' *''Bianca Goes Rogue'' Rodney Rodney was Bianca's boyfriend, until they split up in Issue #2. They had only been dating for three weeks before Bianca began to grow impatient that he was not proposing. They both have strong personalities and once Bianca confronted him he responded with domestic abuse. Appearances *''Bianca's Boyfriend'' *''When Harry Met Bianca'' (mentioned) Harry Wilson Harry Wilson is a white nerd from the suburbs. He is very geeky, which is proven by his ugly glasses. He and Bianca were in a brief relationship (When Harry Met Bianca). They first met at a movie theater, and it was love at first sight. But Bianca painfully severed their relationship because he was "too white." Harry later appeared in Bianca Goes Rogue when Bianca got stranded in the desert because her car ran out of gas. Harry reveals that was hiding in the trunk the whole time, which means he's probably been stalking Bianca ever since When Harry Met Bianca. He tells her that there's a gas can in the trunk, and Bianca leaves him stranded in the desert. Appearances *''When Harry Met Bianca'' *''Bianca Goes Rogue NASA Lady 'NASA Lady''' is the name given to the commander of NASA Mission Control. She is old and weary, but she takes her job very seriously and was extremely annoyed when NASA hired Bianca. Appearances *''Houston, We Have a Bianca Sandra Bullock 'Sandra Bullock''' was a tough-as-nails "woman warrior" astronaut, and star of the movie Gravity. Sandra was a very strong womyn. Her hobbies include yelling for help, breathing heavily, reaching for dangling space ropes just out of reach, and curling up inside zero-gravity space capsules and floating around dramatically. She was killed when her rocket exploded mid-flight, because of Bianca's impatience. Appearances *''Houston, We Have a Bianca Mrs. DeGroat 'Mrs. DeGroat''' is Bianca's sassy African-American mother from the ghetto. She and Bianca seem to have a weak relationship, because at first she didn't even remember Bianca's name. Bianca's mother is short-tempered and hypercritical. She is a loud woman with sass, and appears to be a baker. Appearances *''Poor Bianca Bianca's Landlord 'Bianca's landlord''' owned Bianca's apartment, until Kelly bought it. She is a grossly fat and ugly woman. She is very crabby and wears hideous makeup. She likes screaming at Bianca. Appearances *''Poor Bianca Krispy Kreme Manager The '''Krispy Kreme Manager' is the manager of the Krispy Kreme store at which Bianca works in Bianca Gets Krispy. He runs a tight shift. Although he is African-American, he seems disinterested in his culture and does not fall for the race card. He fired Bianca when she made a batch of ugly donuts. Appearances *''Bianca Gets Krispy Motherboard 'Motherboard''' is the self-proclaimed protector of cyberspace, although she acts like a dictator/goddess. She has a blue robotic-looking face, and she can only manifest on screens such as computers or TVs. Motherboard recruits Bianca to join the cyber squad to help defeat Hacker. Appearances *''Bianca the Cyber Mate: Part 1'' Category:Cyberchase: For Real